


普羅米亞：後日譚

by nao961103



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Other, Partnership
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nao961103/pseuds/nao961103
Summary: 動畫電影《普羅米亞》衍生創作，寫在正篇之後。無CP羈絆向。





	1. 普羅米亞

**Author's Note:**

> 以里歐．弗提亞和瘋狂燃燒者（梅斯、坎羅）為中心撰寫的短篇合輯，彼此互相有關聯並連貫起來。

里歐盯著自己的手掌心看。  
普羅米亞已經離去，燃燒者也不復存在了。  
他現在，只是一個普通人，一個再平凡不過的普通人。

「好啦！那我們快點開始工作吧，要快點把這座城市恢復原狀才行呀！」  
「加洛！我都忘了問你，你那台機器人是怎麼回事啊！」  
「哪台？」

一旁的加洛跟他的夥伴吵了起來，那個把他們丟進冰湖裡的女生……記得加洛是叫她艾娜吧？加進了他們的拌嘴之中，大概是想勸架吧，想當然耳，加洛是不會聽進她說的話的。里歐不理他們，坐了下來，俯瞰幾乎變成一片廢墟的普羅米波利斯市。  
要完全重建，想必還需要花上一段時間吧。  
需要重建的……大概也不只是這座城市而已。

「BOSS。」  
「……啊。」里歐回過頭，發現是坎羅過來找他了。「大家都還好嗎？」  
「嗯，梅斯正在幫忙其他人逃出來。」  
「等一下我也過去幫忙吧。」  
「嗯。」

里歐不再說話，繼續靜靜地俯瞰著城市，坎羅在他身邊落座，同樣不發一語。  
加洛他們依然吵吵鬧鬧的，那些打鬧之間發出的笑聲彷彿與他沒有半點關聯。  
里歐再次低頭，盯著自己的手心看。  
沒有普羅米亞，沒有燃燒者，他是個普通人，再也沒有辦法驅使火焰了。  
有的時候他會想。  
為什麼是他呢？  
明明有那麼多燃燒者、那麼多人類存在在地球上，為什麼偏偏選中了他呢？「想要燒得更旺」，第一個聽見普羅米亞這麼說的人是他，將普羅米亞掌握得最純熟的人也是他。不是他強大，而是普羅米亞選中了他，那個位在遙遠光年之外的，熟悉又陌生的生命體。  
他們的火焰是為了什麼而燃燒？  
不再燃燒的他，又能被稱為什麼？

「喂！」  
「……幹什麼！」肩膀被人重重地拍了一下，里歐回過頭，朝始作俑者瞪了過去。「你幹麻？」  
「什麼我幹麻，不是說也要讓你的同伴幫忙嗎？」是加洛，那個傢伙嘻皮笑臉的，不客氣地也回瞪過來。「快走啊，不是還得要去幫忙救出你的同伴嗎？救人這種事就交給本大爺吧！」  
「……嗯。」  
「我說你啊，以後就加入我們滅火救援隊如何啊？」  
「哈？」

他為什麼要加入啊。  
不對。  
這個人沒事為什麼要邀請自己加入啊？

「哈什麼哈啊，燃燒之後撲滅，這就是我的作風啊！只有靈魂才能燃燒！」  
「……我為什麼要加入？」  
「為什麼？咦……反正你又沒有地方去。」

……這倒是真的。  
里歐嘆了口氣，不想再扭著頭和加洛說話。他站了起來，轉過身去面對加洛。  
這個時候他才發現，滅火救援隊的其他人不知道什麼時候也被他們給吸引了注意力，紛紛望著他和加洛的方向，大概也把剛剛的對話全都聽進耳朵裡了。  
對於加洛的提議，他們都沒有意見嗎？他可是幾乎把整座城市全都焚燒殆盡的人喔？是他們眼中的麻煩人士……不是嗎？

「哼哼……」方才那個和加洛拌嘴的女生不知何時蹭到了他身邊，帶著可疑的笑容，將他從頭打量到腳趾，還伸手過來戳了戳他的手臂。「里歐啊……你的身體素質看起來很好，又是最強的燃燒者，應該可以撐起很棒的機器人吧，那些加洛撐不起來的。」  
「喂！露琪亞！妳是什麼意思啊！」  
「就是那個意思囉。」  
「嗯……不過確實，里歐的話，會有很傑出的表現吧。」  
「這麼瘦……他會有力氣嗎？」  
「不要小看里歐，有時候瘦小的人的機動性才是不可小覷。」  
「加入我們吧！里歐！」

加入滅火救援隊……嗎？  
今後，就算瘋狂燃燒者已經不存在了，應該還是會有大大小小的火災出現在各個地方吧。在炙熱的火場之中，受難者將生命的希望寄託在他們身上……是否就像普羅米亞曾經把想要燒得更旺的願望寄託給他一樣？  
也許本質是一樣的。  
他們都是為了想將靈魂燒得更強烈、更長久。

「也不是不行吧……」  
「哈？你說什麼？」  
「但是，也要讓坎羅和梅斯一起加入。」  
「BOSS……」

里歐轉頭看向坎羅，他看起來似乎有些不可置信的樣子。  
里歐笑了笑。

「你願意嗎？」他們一路走來，是靠著彼此的火焰在背後撐著才能擁有今天，要是沒有梅斯和坎羅，他們燃燒者或許早就消失在世上的哪個角落了吧。「即使我……已經沒辦法再使火焰燃燒。」  
「那是當然的啊！」坎羅站起來，用力地拍了一下里歐的背後，讓他一時站不穩而踉蹌了幾步。「你的火焰可是最強的啊，BOSS，我永遠都會跟隨你的。」  
「……啊。」  
「好啊，一次加入了三個人，得大肆慶祝了啊！隊長，你會請客的對吧？」  
「……在那之前得先救出里歐他們的夥伴。」

──唯有靈魂才能燃燒。  
──想要燃燒得更旺。  
也許自始至終，普羅米亞想要告訴他的，就是加洛老是掛在嘴邊的那句話也說不定吧。  
為什麼會選中他呢？  
是為了要點燃他心中那把忘了該如何燃燒的火嗎？

「好了，快點快點，救人可是不等人的！」  
「跟這傢伙真的合得來嗎？」

里歐低頭看著自己的手掌心，那裡不再有火焰燃燒，卻依舊燙熱。  
從今之後，他們肯定也能在這顆星球上繼續燃燒吧。


	2. 風信子

只要爬上這座山頭，就能仰望全市的風景。  
這是艾娜告訴他的。

「哈……終於到了。」

踩出最後一個步伐躍上山頭，里歐震懾於忽然在眼前展開一片的風景。在這裡的確能夠俯瞰全市，他能看見重建中的家園被清晨的日光照得明亮，支離破碎的大樓外牆反射著陽光，恍惚之下竟讓里歐有種彷彿看見鑽石的稜角在閃爍的錯覺。  
幾處被夷為了平地的地方據說也不打算再蓋大樓了，打算規劃為公園來培養綠地，畢竟地球只有一個，經過了這次事件，似乎不管是誰，都更懂得要好好愛護這一顆得來不易的星球。  
他們的家正在一點一滴回復，即使速度極緩。  
而他今天來此的目的，不是要感嘆於這一片生機。

里歐蹲下，將手中的風信子花束擺在有些潮濕的泥土上。不再能操縱火焰的他從口袋裡拿出一盒火柴，咻的一聲劃開，花了一點時間才將藍紫色的花束點上了火，不發一語地靜靜看著她燃燒。

「火焰化作灰燼，灰燼化為泥土，安息吧。」

安息吧。  
那些來不及等到地球被拯救的燃燒者們。  
他想起了那個女孩。  
那唯一一個在他眼前逝去生命的女孩──席瑪。

雖然他聽聞許多燃燒者死於佛塞特財團之手的故事，卻沒真正見過幾個親身經歷過人體實驗的燃燒者。  
那些人都死了，死於殘忍、可怕的實驗。雖然他曾信誓旦旦地向坎羅、梅斯保證過會救出其他的同伴，但是在他當上領導的這不長不短的時間內，卻一直都追查不出那些被捕的燃燒者到底都被財團藏在了哪裡。  
所以才會一直挑財團名下的建築物下手，最後甚至直接殺進佛塞特財團總部的大樓，當初會下這個決定，他大概也是有些狗急跳牆的衝動了。該說這也是一種幸運嗎？被抓的他們理所當然地見到了其他被捕的燃燒者，最後也成功地救出了他們。  
同時，也見證了席瑪之死。

他並不了解她，也與她交流甚少，他們相遇的時間那麼短，短到沒有機會彼此成為朋友。  
在車上的時候，里歐曾經問過梅斯。

「那女孩是什麼樣的人？」梅斯一邊開車一邊複誦了一遍里歐的問題。「嗯……我們也不太了解，畢竟才剛認識不久她就被抓了，只知道似乎是某間藥品公司的人吧。」  
「藥品公司？」里歐歪了歪頭。「那就是製作出藥的人了吧。」  
「嗯……大概是吧。」  
「她做出的藥，一定拯救過很多人吧。」

拯救過很多人的人卻死了。  
拯救過很多人的人，卻來不及被拯救。  
這世界是多麼不公平。

風信子快要燒完了。  
里歐看著化為灰燼的花朵，裊裊白煙上升，像是融入空氣中消失殆盡。願這花，能帶著他的思念往燃燒者所在的地方去，他想告訴他們，好好地休息吧，還有，來不及拯救你們，我很抱歉。  
感謝普羅米亞讓我們彼此相遇，要是有多點時間能夠認識大家就好了。  
要是能有機會多認識妳一點就好了，席瑪。

手機忽然響了起來，里歐有些匆匆忙忙地把它從口袋裡掏出，花了點時間研究要怎麼接聽。這是隊長前幾天塞給他的東西，說是為了方便連絡，要他和梅斯、坎羅一人都要帶一隻在身上。  
他接起電話，馬上聽見電話那一頭傳來加洛大聲的吼叫。

「喂！里歐你怎麼一大早就不見蹤影啊，去哪裡了，你不要隨便亂跑啊！」  
「BOSS，你去哪裡啦，怎麼不叫我跟梅斯陪你一起去啊？」  
「里歐，你去哪裡了？雖然不是要限制你的行動，但你現在亂跑還是有一定的風險……」

里歐有些不知所措，沒想到自己只是稍微出個門竟然會引起那麼大的騷動，不過……他們也是出自關心吧。現在的他，依舊有一群珍貴的同伴，是他願意拚盡一切守護的。  
一個人都不能再少了。  
他大致交代了一下自己的行蹤後掛了電話，也差不多是時間該打道回府。  
花已經燒完，里歐站起身，再次望向復興中的城市。  
他不能回頭，只能向前行。  
連同那些來不及拯救的人的份，他要救更多、更多的人，唯有如此，才能贖罪。  
但他永遠都不會忘記。  
不會忘記自己曾身為燃燒者，有一群無法取代的同伴，即使緣分淺薄。  
我永遠都不會忘記妳，席瑪。

消逝在空氣中的花煙彷彿留下了一絲香氣。  
里歐不知道的是，女孩生前最喜歡的花，就是風信子。


	3. 火焰永不消失

周遭的視線讓人感覺刺痛。  
他只能盡力不要去看、不要去想、不要去在意。  
梅斯比他聰明，比他還會察言觀色，所以他一定也注意到了，因此他更不能輕舉妄動，尤其不能刺激坎羅……他太單純、率直，也太衝動。以前到城鎮去的時候，也總是坎羅衝在第一個放火燒光他們選好的地方。  
僅只是視線強烈了點而已，牙一咬，忍一忍就過了。

「BOSS、BOSS，我找到啦！」到調味料區找東西的坎羅手上拿著油和辣椒等等的調味料回來了，他把那些通通放進梅斯推著的推車裡。「還有缺什麼嗎？」  
「我看看。」里歐拿出購物清單，核對了一下上面的品項。「調味料應該就這些了。」  
「那我們趕快去下一區吧。」  
「嗯。」

購物清單是他們出門前，雷米交給他們的。  
他們三個現在加入了烈焰救火隊，也住在救火隊宿舍裡，而救火隊的大家會輪流準備三餐。雖然因為他們三個都不怎麼會做飯，在排當班表的時候常常被雷米跳過，不過同樣也是大家輪流的採買工作，就沒有什麼理由被跳過了。  
只有他們三個單獨出來採買倒是第一次，平時都會是他們之中的一個和加洛、艾娜等人兩兩搭配。誠如加洛所說，因為他的關係，爭對前瘋狂燃燒者而來的輿論確實被壓下了不少。不過，當只有他們三個單獨出現在公眾場合的時候，一切似乎又都不一樣了。

「沒問題嗎？」他們三個要出門之前，艾娜甚至一臉擔心地跑了過來，似乎無法理解雷米為何會下這樣的決定。「其實我也可以陪你們一起去喔，你們三個人真的沒問題嗎？」  
「啊……嗯，不會有事的，只是去超市買東西而已。」里歐笑了笑。「謝謝妳，艾娜。」  
「可是……」  
「好了，拿著吧。」雷米把購物袋扔給梅斯和坎羅，把寫好的長長一串購物清單和錢包交給里歐。「有什麼事的話就打電話回來吧。」  
「雷米……」  
「放心吧，艾娜。」雷米揮了揮手。「他們只是去買東西而已，有什麼不對？」

是啊，他們只是來買東西而已，這又有什麼不對。  
他們又接著往另一邊的罐頭區走，里歐和梅斯一邊對著清單一邊把要買的罐頭放進推車裡。番茄罐頭……番茄罐頭……為什麼要買番茄罐頭呢？里歐在由上數來第三層架子上看見了番茄罐頭，伸長了手墊腳去拿卻還是拿不到。這個時候梅斯走了過來，幫里歐把搆不到的番茄罐頭給拿了下來。

「BOSS可以叫我幫忙就好了啊。」  
「啊、嗯……謝謝你，梅斯。」  
「BOSS、BOSS！你看，我找到你喜歡吃的餅乾欸。」不知道又跑去哪裡了的坎羅手上拿著一包餅乾興奮地跑了過來，里歐接過他手上的東西，並認出了那是什麼。  
「啊……」

他喜歡的餅乾啊……要說喜歡的話，的確是喜歡吧。  
不過……也就是在沒有什麼東西可以吃，別無選擇的時候，吃了這種餅乾然後隨口說了句好吃的程度而已。從那之後，坎羅好像就一直以為他很喜歡那種乾糧餅乾，每次吃飯都會把它留下來給他吃，出門準備糧食的時候也都不會忘記要拿這種餅乾。  
說得好聽是「準備」糧食，實質上其實就是找一間賣場放把火燒了順便搶走食物罷了……沒有辦法，燃燒者也是人，不吃東西就會死。他們身上沒有半毛錢，就算有，大概也不會有人願意把食物賣給他們吧，所以最後就只剩下這種方法。  
罐頭、餅乾……他們每次都只能搶走這類可以保存得較久的食物，直到加入烈焰救火隊之前，有好一段時光，他們都沒有吃到新鮮的肉、蔬菜，或是水果。  
更不用說加洛那傢伙最喜歡吃的披薩了。

「BOSS現在……不會再想吃這種餅乾了吧？」明白他的心思的梅斯說道。「況且，亂買東西的話會被罵的。」  
「可是BOSS以前很喜歡吃這個啊！只是一盒餅乾的話不會怎麼樣啦。」  
「你們……」  
「里歐！」

里歐想要阻止坎羅和梅斯為了這一點小事爭吵，卻突然被一把稚嫩的女孩嗓音給喊了名字，大腿甚至被一把抱住。他嚇了一跳，低下頭，發現是一個小女孩突然跑過來抱住了他，抬頭看著他的眼神裡閃著火花一般的光彩。  
他認出她是之前和他們一起住在村子裡的燃燒者小女孩，一個叫做奧莉的小女孩。  
她看起來過得很好呢……真是太好了。

「奧莉。」里歐露出微笑，伸手摸了摸奧莉的頭，奧莉也順勢放開了他。里歐蹲下來，和奧莉平視。「妳也出來買東西嗎？」  
「嗯！和媽媽一起出來買東西！」  
「這樣啊……」里歐抬起頭，看見在不遠處站了一位長髮的女性正看著這裡，發現里歐的視線之後，她微微頷首。  
「里歐好厲害！我有看到你在幫忙把壞掉的大樓修好喔，還有梅斯跟坎羅也是！」  
「沒有那麼厲害啦。」其實說到底，他也只是負責把他弄壞的東西給收拾乾淨罷了。「我們現在都只是普通人了，只是把份內該做的事情做好而已。」  
「是嗎？但我還是覺得里歐是最厲害的！如果沒有里歐，我跟媽媽一定沒辦法一直在一起。」

女孩的母親並不是燃燒者。  
只是因為發現了女孩是燃燒者，並且聽聞了燃燒者都會被抓進收容所之後，在帶著女孩逃亡的途中被里歐他們給發現，住進了燃燒者的村子裡，受到里歐他們的保護。  
女孩很幸運，大概是因為年紀還小，即使後來被佛塞特財團給抓走，也並沒有被當成普羅米科技引擎的燃料。要不然的話……他自己也曾被關進動力艙裡，所以知道那是多麼痛苦的一件事，他不知道這麼小的孩子有沒有辦法熬過那一切，即使引擎最終被愛莉絲博士給破壞。  
古雷．佛塞特……我果然，一輩子都不可能會原諒你。

「里歐、梅斯、坎羅，掰掰！我該回去找媽媽了。」  
「嗯。」里歐站起來，看著奧莉跑回母親身邊，還不忘朝著這邊揮手。

看見奧莉跑回自己身邊，奧莉的母親牽起自己女兒的手，原本打算轉身離開，卻又像是突然想起什麼似的停下腳步，躊躇了一會兒後，她開口，以四周的人都能清楚聽見的音量說話。

「里歐他們不是什麼恐怖份子！」所有人的目光都聚集到奧莉的母親身上。「他們沒有殺人……要不是他們，我的女兒早就不在這世界上了，請大家……不要搞錯真正的罪人。」

向著里歐他們的方向深深地鞠躬後，奧莉和她的母親快步地離開了。  
大概是錯覺吧，周遭的視線依舊炙熱，卻不再像方才那樣刺痛。有時間的話，也想去看看以前的同伴現在過得好不好呢。大家是否都展開了全新的生活，能不再逃亡、流離失所？  
因為曾經受過傷，才更懂得珍惜現在。

「她的意思是……」明白過來是怎麼一回事的坎羅望了望四周，他壓不住脾氣，想要破口大罵。「你們這些……」  
「坎羅。」里歐出聲阻止他。「不要這樣。」  
「可是BOSS，她們平常一定……」  
「所以你才更不能這樣。」里歐加重了語氣。「曾經是首領和幹部的我們要是又鬧出了什麼事，會影響到其他人的。」  
「BOSS……」  
「我們趕快買完東西，趕快回去吧。」里歐把手上的餅乾放進推車，拿出清單核對。「這樣就可以快點吃到餅乾了嘛。」  
「BOSS……」梅斯苦笑。「好啦，坎羅，你也不要給BOSS添麻煩了。」  
「我、我才沒有……」

他們結了帳，提著大包小包的東西回去。把東西交給雷米，被翻出那一包多買的餅乾之後，沒意外地還是被他給唸了。雷米有些無奈地把那包多買的餅乾拋給里歐，拿著新買回來的食材往廚房走去。今天負責做飯的人剛好是他。

「等一下就要吃飯了，你們不要吃太多餅乾喔。」  
「喔──」坎羅興奮地回答，顯然沒把雷米的話聽進去。「我們不會啦。」

坎羅開心地跑去倒飲料，他站在冰箱前面，高聲詢問梅斯和里歐想喝可樂、紅茶，還是柳橙汁。  
倒好飲料的坎羅走回餐桌前，把可樂拿給梅斯，柳橙汁遞給里歐，開開心心地打開了餅乾。

「給你，BOSS，你先吃！以前你都讓我們先吃，現在換你先吃了。」  
「謝謝你，坎羅。」里歐接過餅乾，沒有馬上吃掉，反而像是在思考什麼一樣地沉默了片刻。「我現在只是普通人了，其實你們可以不用再……」  
「說什麼呢，BOSS！」他話都還沒有說完，梅斯卻像是猜中他的心思般地打斷了他的話。「你永遠都是最強的。」  
「對！你的火焰是最強的！」坎羅大聲地說。「不論是以前、現在，還是以後！」  
「怎麼那麼吵啊？」不知道從哪裡突然冒出來的加洛看見買東西回來的三個人正圍著餅乾和飲料坐在餐桌前，興奮地也跑過去湊熱鬧。「喔？今天那麼開心啊，是要開Party嗎？怎麼沒有披薩？」  
「開什麼Party，等一下就要吃飯了，你們零食不准吃太多。」雷米從廚房裡探頭出來大叫。  
「里歐他們回來了？」艾娜也從房裡出來，走近了圍成一圈的人們。「沒有發生什麼事吧？」  
「沒事沒事──」

烈焰救火隊的大家聽見騷動都紛紛從房裡出來，里歐看著四周越來越多人圍在身邊，有他熟悉不已的坎羅和梅斯在，除此之外，還多了許多新的夥伴。  
他咬下了一口餅乾。  
好吃。  
是熟悉不已的味道。  
他想，不管過了多久，他都不會忘記這個味道。


	4. 願妳在他的夢裡安好

** 里歐，不要哭。**   
** 里歐，不要哭。**

是夢。  
里歐清楚知道這是夢。  
因為他看見了，那個早就回到自己的星球，不應該出現在地球上的小小火焰就在他的眼前，閃著有別於一般火焰的亮麗青綠與豔麗粉紅，正繞著他四處打轉，就像烈焰救火隊裡那隻毛茸茸的吉祥物維尼一樣。  
他伸出雙手，普羅米亞立刻靠近，停留在他的手心上，像從前他還能驅使火焰時那樣閃動著，彷彿那就是從他手心而來的能量。  
不可能的。  
這個世界早就沒有普羅米亞，也沒有燃燒者了。

**里歐，不要哭。**  
** 里歐，不要哭。**

他沒有在哭啊？  
沒有在哭，可是眼前的普羅米亞卻彷彿開始流淚一樣，從大概是眼睛的部分冒出了白色的小小火光，他甚至能聽見那微弱的啜泣聲，一邊嗚咽一邊還是持續地重複那句話，里歐慌了手腳。

** 里歐，不要哭。**  
** 里歐，不要哭。**

「你、你不要哭……」

他不知道該怎麼辦，總而言之先說出了一句沒什麼效果的安慰。  
普羅米亞很溫暖，卻不燙。他的眼淚滴落里歐手心的那個瞬間，盛大的火焰爆開。里歐彷彿回到了從前，被耀眼的火焰給包圍，即使伸手去碰觸那些火光也不會被灼傷，甚至能感受到火焰溫柔地覆了上來，帶來溫度。

** 里歐，不要哭。**  
** 里歐，不要哭。**

「大、大家……」

這只是夢而已，可是……  
當里歐看見眼前的景象，他還是忍不住想要去相信，這一切都是真的。  
是大家。  
理應已經不存在的，那些和他一起度過了短暫時光的，已經逝去的燃燒者們。  
他記得每一個人的臉，那些他來不及拯救的一張張臉孔，像是烙印一樣深深烙在他的記憶裡。他記得他們痛苦的表情，但是現在……他們每一個人都笑得好開心，彷彿他們在另一個世界裡過著平靜、安穩的生活，不再受干擾、歧視、追捕，而能安逸地過上每一天。  
孩子互相追逐著打鬧，大人們圍成一圈坐著聊天，還有些人在玩著他小時候也曾玩過的遊戲。  
席瑪……那個女孩也在。她正笑著，正在幫一個小女孩打理她的頭髮，把可愛的黃色蝴蝶結綁在編得漂亮的髮辮上。小女孩看見鏡子裡自己的樣子後，回過身開心地抱住了席瑪。

「大家……對不起。」

面前映著景象的火焰再一次發出轟鳴，彷彿被撲滅一般在轉瞬間消失了。小小的普羅米亞再一次靠了過來，用自己像一團小火焰的身體碰著里歐的臉頰，像是想要幫他拭去眼淚一般。

**里歐，不要哭。**  
** 里歐，不要哭。**

普羅米亞是緊緊連繫著人類的意志的，他怎麼就忘記了呢？  
才……沒有哭呢。  
只是有點難過而已。

「普羅米亞……」他直直盯著在自己眼前躍動的火焰看，接著伸出了手把他捧在手心，用姆指輕輕畫過那團火焰，想要……把那染著純淨白光的火光抹去。「不要哭，好嗎？」

**里歐，不要哭。**  
** 可是如果你想哭，我會一直陪著你。**

……果然是夢。  
里歐睜開眼睛，映入眼簾的是一片死白的天花板。頭有點痛，但他不記得自己發生什麼事了。掙扎著坐起來之後，里歐環顧四周，首先看見的，是一旁橫七豎八地倒在小沙發上睡得不省人事的梅斯和坎羅，大概是因為沙發很狹窄又兩個人都擠在上面的關係吧，他們的表情看起來睡得不是太安穩。  
房裡的門被打開，提著大包小包的加洛走了進來，看見里歐的時候似乎顯得驚訝。

「里歐！你醒啦。」  
「噓──」太大聲了笨蛋！里歐指了指一旁的梅斯和坎羅，不滿的眼神瞪向加洛。  
「抱歉抱歉。」加洛壓低了音量，把手上的東西放下，拉了張椅子來坐在里歐的床邊。「唉呀，真是嚇死我了，沒想到你竟然會被襲擊。」  
「襲擊？」啊……原來是這樣啊。他原本在工作，然後……似乎從那裡開始就沒有記憶了。這個時候他才注意到，從房間裡的擺設還有他現在躺著的病床來看，這裡似乎是醫院。  
「他們很擔心你喔。」加洛指了指旁邊的坎羅和梅斯。「與其說是擔心，不如說是嚇到？」  
「嚇到？」  
「好像很害怕你會怎麼樣一樣，其實你明明也沒有怎樣，就只是被打昏而已。不過我說，你明明是前瘋狂燃燒者的首領，竟然還會被打昏，也太沒有防備了吧？」  
「不是敵人，又何必防備……」畢竟還發生過那種事嘛……也不是不能理解他們的擔憂。「我睡了很久嗎？」  
「半天左右吧？」  
「這樣啊……給大家添麻煩了，抱歉。」  
「說什麼呢，是我不好啦，明明我說要保護你們的。」  
「你……」你先顧好你自己吧。里歐原本想要這麼說的，想了想後還是把話嚥了回去。「你去探望古雷了，對吧？」  
「你怎麼知道，你還會讀心術？」古雷現在在監獄裡服刑，加洛偶爾會去探監，這是每個人都知道的事情。  
「才不是……」是你自己寫在臉上的啊，果然笨蛋就是好懂嗎？「你為什麼還要去看他？」  
「為什麼問為什麼？」加洛一臉懵懂，似乎真的不懂里歐為什麼要這麼問。  
「畢竟……他為了達成自己的目的，連你都想殺不是嗎？你不恨他嗎？」  
「要是恨一個人有那麼簡單……就好了呢。」  
「……嘛，也是呢。」人類真是脆弱的生物呢，老是被一些無形的東西給牽絆，卻也……因此而強大。「你可不要哭喔？」  
「哈？你說本大爺加洛．提莫斯……」  
「噓──」

那些深深印在記憶裡的傷痛永遠不會消失，但不管是他、梅斯、坎羅，還是加洛，都在努力學習面對那些傷疤的方法。  
傷疤永遠不會消失，只能期待總有一天能夠不用再感受到疼痛。  
他們都在努力適應更好的明天，也在努力學著把今天過得比昨天更好。  
哭過之後總要笑的。  
為了眼下那些待在自己身邊的重要的人，他們該學習的……不是怎麼忍住眼淚。  
而是怎麼在盡情哭過之後放聲大笑。


	5. 平凡

烈焰救火隊的總部大樓頂樓是個看星星的好地方。  
晚上十點多，里歐一個人抱著一碗巧克力冰淇淋和一塊墊子搭上了電梯，一路往最頂樓去。電梯門打開的那一瞬間，一陣冷風吹向他，讓他下意識地縮了縮脖子。畢竟即將邁入十一月，天氣不再溫暖，加洛那傢伙也終於不再一天到晚脫光光跑來跑去了。  
里歐把墊子鋪在地板上，盤腿坐下，用湯匙挖了一口冰淇淋放進嘴裡。  
啊，好冷。自從普羅米亞離去之後過了半年多，現在冰淇淋成了里歐最喜歡的食物。  
好久沒有感受過這種發自體內的冰涼了……還是燃燒者的時候，即使天氣很熱想吃冰消暑，那一陣冰涼也往往在喉嚨口就消失殆盡，根本來不及抵達胃部。何況他們也沒什麼機會拿到這種奢侈品，就算拿到了，大概也會一個不小心就讓冰淇淋化成一攤糖水。  
雖然還是燃燒者的時候最痛恨的就是被冰凍……但這種感覺又和那種不一樣，是沁涼了體內的一股涼意，伴隨著巧克力的甜味和微苦。  
即使已經不是夏天了也還是想吃……就是想吃嘛。里歐這麼想著，又挖了一口甜甜的冰淇淋一口吞下，還順便打了個噴嚏。  
就連寒冷的感覺都是久違了。

「會冷就不要吃冰啦，BOSS。」里歐循著聲音的方向回過頭去看，發現是坎羅和梅斯。他們一左一右在自己身邊落座，就像以往那樣。「BOSS為什麼那麼喜歡吃冰啊？」  
「就是啊，像我就很討厭。」梅斯說。「感覺好像會燒不起來，很討厭。」  
「對嘛對嘛。」  
「因為很好吃嘛。」里歐挖了一口冰湊到梅斯嘴邊，不過對方不肯領情，緊緊地閉著嘴；他再湊到坎羅嘴邊，但也還是一樣的反應。「反正我們現在本來就燒不起來嘛。」  
「……還是很討厭啊，會想起以前被冰起來的感覺。」  
「因為BOSS很強，不會被冰起來所以沒有這種困擾吧？」  
「你們兩個……」

算了，說不過他們。里歐自己吃掉湯匙上的那一口冰，感覺到肩上落下了一陣溫暖，才發現是坎羅他們帶了毯子上來，現在他們把那張毯子給攤開，圍住了他們三個人。  
坎羅和梅斯又往他的方向靠了一點，好讓毯子可以確實地讓三個人都可以蓋到。好溫暖啊，暖意由四面八方而來，就好像從前還是燃燒者的時候，燒著軀體的火焰會帶來熱度，驅散所有寒意一樣。  
人的體溫原來是可以這麼溫暖的。  
他們三個抬頭仰望星星，好一陣子沒有說話。  
這也是一種得來不易的奢侈呢。  
畢竟若是抬頭仰望星空，就會懈怠了警戒，誰知道冰凍警備隊到底會從哪裡來，又什麼時候會來呢？他們三個以前每天都會輪流守夜，根本就不可能有像這樣三個人一起放鬆的時間。  
明明才過了半年，卻好像已經過了好幾年那樣久。

「普羅米亞也在這片星空的某個角落，是吧？」梅斯發話，普羅米亞不在了以後，里歐當然也把一切的來龍去脈都告訴他們了。  
「嗯，是啊。」  
「真是不可思議呢。」坎羅說。「我們用的火焰竟然是其他生命體。」  
「都不知道該說是被玩弄了呢，還是……」  
「可是……如果沒有普羅米亞，我們也不會相遇了吧。」

里歐的話讓梅斯和坎羅同時愣住了。的確……雖然他們兩個是在成為燃燒者之前就彼此認識了，但若是這個世界不存在普羅米亞和燃燒者的話……或許，他們就不會和里歐相遇了。  
若沒有和里歐相遇……他們現在又會在哪裡，過著什麼樣的日子呢？  
那都已經不重要了吧。

「BOSS明天不是也要出勤嗎？」坎羅說。「不早點休息又會起不來喔。」  
「要我去叫你起床嗎，BOSS？」  
「老是讓梅斯叫我起床呢……從以前就是這樣。」  
「因為BOSS很愛賴床嘛。」  
「坎羅明明也一樣啊。」  
「BOSS還是小孩子，要早點睡覺啦。」  
「才不是小孩子──哈啾！」  
「明明就是。BOSS你別吃冰了，會感冒喔？」  
「可是……」

里歐鼓起嘴巴，在懷中的冰淇淋被梅斯搶走之前趕快吃了最後一口。他吸了吸鼻子後縮起了身體，雖然不甘心，不過梅斯說得好像也對，該好好管好自己的身體不能生病才行，雷米也是這麼說的。

「我想起來了，那個叫加洛的笨蛋下次好像想叫大家一起去吃火鍋。」難得從坎羅口中聽見加洛的名字，令里歐有些驚訝。  
「火鍋？」  
「似乎也是他整天掛在嘴上的遙遠東方島國的料理，總而言之據說是熱呼呼的東西，還說我們燃燒者一定會喜歡。」  
「是嗎？」熱呼呼的嗎……那還真是有點期待呢。「那我們一起去吧。」  
「嘛，如果是BOSS想去的話。」

他們三個好久沒像這樣輕鬆平常地聊天了呢……應該說，要像這樣聊天，而不用去討論明天的糧食、之後要在哪裡落腳、如何救出同伴等等的沉重話題，而是能像這樣討論要吃什麼美食的平凡日常，是在他們加入救火隊之後才頭一次體會到。  
正因為曾經一起經歷過生死關頭，眼下的時光才更令人備感珍惜。  
他們再也沒辦法承受第二次失去。  
現在這樣就已經足夠幸福了。

「啊！流星！」  
「咦？哪裡哪裡──」  
「快許願！」

他們三個皆低下頭閉緊了眼睛，雙掌緊握許下願望。  
想必，他們三個的願望，一定是相同的吧。


End file.
